


Don't tempt me, Athos !

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [5]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I couldn't help ! I had to draw him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tempt me, Athos !

_"Le désespoir d’Athos avait fait place à une douleur concentrée, qui rendait plus lucides encore les brillantes facultés d’esprit de cet homme."_

_"The despair of Athos had given place to a concentrated grief which only rendered more lucid the brilliant mental faculties of that extraordinary man."_

 

Les trois mousquetaires, Alexandre Dumas

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
